


Thanks for the Venom fan art

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Summary:A distinct new killer in town has his eyes on Will Graham, who mostly ghosts through his days until the day he meets Hannibal and can't get enough. The PTSD stricken agent has a painful past, and his new beau wants to eat up every memory.





	Thanks for the Venom fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destinyawakened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/gifts), [11Mydesign11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thanks for the Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721721) by [AchillesLament (11Mydesign11)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament), [Destinyawakened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened), [Identically_Different](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different). 




End file.
